nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Granero
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Granero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 05:07, July 20, 2011 Un saludo Hola primo! solo queria saludarte y, quisieras ver un sitio que tengo. Es Brunant, un pais como este pero mas antiguo. HORTON11 15:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Bueno, lo voy a mirar. Granero 03:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Civil War Whats the reasoning behind you joining UNLOR's side? because looking at your citizen, he would be better on the rioters side. Kunarian 22:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) There is too much damages of the rioters, and Torres is old and a conservative who likes stabilty. But maybe one of my son's Carlos Torres can join. It would be interesting. Granero 22:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I understand your decision but the LLA haven't done any real damage and tried to get a ceasefire so that stability could come back for a short time. But yes the son would be interesting. Kunarian 22:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I come from a country where there was lot's of violence for many years, Guatemala, so personally I am against the wars too. And my son can join your LLA. Granero 22:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay but I must continue to argue that the LLA rose up due to UNLOR's brutal aggression against the rioters. Ok, he will join with LLA supporters. Kunarian 22:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) There was no brutal aggression against the rioters. You should stay on the UNLOR side. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shelling rioters positions without concern for civilians was brutal in the eyes of the LLA. Kunarian 22:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It seemed not so brutally for me. And also the rioter's were also doing attcks on civilians also. Granero 22:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) True, but not the LLA. Kunarian 23:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it is some other groups that are vicious in their fighting. Granero 23:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, true, and as long as the fighting continues however only 150 soldiers and 20 tanks are able to combat forces in the north where the more brutal fighters advance. Kunarian 23:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, LLA is brutal. They have made advances into Noble City, killing or capturing any person who tries to stop their advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, thats just a smear campaign, we have attacked only military and killed only military and the military refused our ceasefire. Plus we captured a majority of the earlier troops, instead of killing them. Kunarian 23:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) And you didn't kill anyone in the shooting down of all those helicopters that were over Noble City? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) We are being shot at on the street by them and could have potentially shelled by artillery, we did the thing that both saved our lives and stopped the chance of either from shooting civilians who came out of buildings. If UNLOR did not want them falling on civilians it should not have put them over Noble City and made them attack our flak armed troops. Kunarian 23:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) All of your troops causing any damage were in Noble City. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) We went for the UNLOR command post which was in Noble City. Again we took the fight to the enemy they chose the battlefield. Kunarian 00:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You chose the battlefield. We're not going to have a ceasefire with large portions of the city under control of your army. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) We hardly advised you on where the control center was to be, plus I should be thanking you, if they were devided my forces could have been picked off individually by your army however now they can make a good stand. 00:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by that. Why would you thank me? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Its about the strategic positioning of the UNLOR hq, don't worry. Kunarian 00:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Policia Would you like to become Police chief, cousin? HORTON11 15:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I would be very happy about it. Granero 23:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Charleston Hello! I hear you want to join the Southern Cross Alliance, we'd really like for you to come to Charleston where we can head our operations, (which is far from the battlefront and can be protected from air strikes.) We have this as our headquarters, and we've been smuggling people out of Noble City and Train Village into Charleston to safety, if you like you can make residence in Charleston. But if you don't, your still weclomed into the Southern Cross Alliance! Richard Creed 00:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can come to Charleston. Granero 00:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) User talk:Jeffwang16 --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Come and pick out at spot on Charleston's map.Richard Creed 01:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Special Forces Uh, Granero, there is no military-like organization that needs to be created. The Coastal Police shouldn't be listed as some defense organization... they are just coastal police. Lovia has no army. Therefore, the Special Forces make no sense--the normal Federal Police cover them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) But because of the civil war crisis the regular police could not control the situations. So this is an emergency group for when terrible things happen. They will be reserved. Granero 22:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) But isn't that what UNLOR is for? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That is for very extreme cases. If we had a Lovian version then we would not need the United nations to do this. And what if some one veto the proposal. Then we would have a very big problem .Granero Maybe but we only have 20,000 people so we don't have enough money to pay for all those (illegal) guns and stuff. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC)